This relates generally to chalcogenide containing semiconductors including phase change memories and ovonic threshold switches.
Chalcogenide containing semiconductors include a chalcogenide layer that interfaces with other layers. Traditionally, the adhesion between chalcogenide and other adjacent layers is problematic. Chalcogenides adhere well to pure metals, but pure metals result in high chalcogenide film contamination, causing unwanted doping and chalcogenide material failures. Thus, metal composites, such as metal nitrides, are generally utilized in adjacent layers.
A phase change memory includes chalcogenide that changes between more amorphous and less amorphous (i.e. more crystalline) phases to store information. An ovonic threshold switch may be used as a select device in a phase change memory. The chalcogenide in the switch generally remains in an amorphous phase.